Tsukishima Kirari
|Love Interest = Hiwatari Seiji (formerly) Kazama Hiroto (boyfriend in manga) |Debut = Episode 1 |Final = Episode 153 |Seiyuu = Koharu Kusumi |imagewidth = 250|Japanese Name = 月島きらり|Romanized Name = Tsukishima Kirari}} is a main character in Kirarin Revolution. She is 14 years old. Kirari was born on 7 July and her zodiac sign is Cancer. She has light brown hair and and sky blue eyes. She is 157 centimeters tall, and her blood type is O. Kirari was part of two idol groups: Kira☆Pika with Mizuki Hikaru, and Milky Way with Yukino Noel and Hanasaki Kobeni. Kirari is voiced by Koharu Kusumi. Her theme color is carnation pink. Background Kirari has been raised by her father ever since she was little, so she doesn't know who her mother is, but doesn't mind. In episode 53, her father, Tsukishima Takashi, opens up a café, called Kirarin Café. With her fame, Kirari manages to bring in customers, making the café popular. Personality Like almost all shoujo heroines, Kirari is clumsy, determined, and kind. Despite being beautiful, Kirari scares off guys because of her love for food. Kirari doesn't care about anything other than food, until she meets a boy named Seiji. Kirari falls in love with him after knocking out his glasses and hat, revealing his face. As thanks to Kirari for rescuing his turtle, Kame-san, from a tree, Seiji gives her a ticket to a SHIPS concert. After discovering he's actually Hiwatari Seiji of the idol group SHIPS, Kirari becomes set on becoming an idol to get closer to him, but also discovers that she enjoys being an idol. Kirari is very bad at doing household chores, like cooking and cleaning, compared to her pet cat Na-san, who is great at them. Kirari has the strange ability of making things look like mushrooms, like in episode 147, when Kirari was making chocolate for Valentine's Day, it ended up looking like a mushroom, but tasted good, according to Kazama Hiroto. In episode 127, Kirari is shown to be able to play the electric guitar. Kirari was also a bad singer in the beginning of the series, a trait she got from her grandmother, but after intense training with Na-san, she is able to sing well and improves throughout the series. Relationships is Kirari's pet cat. Kirari and Na-san love each other deeply, and Kirari often confides in him on how she feels. Na-san is also very protective of Kirari, and attacked Hiroto in the first episode under the assumption he's harassing Kirari. When Na-san turns into a human in episode 119, he is shown to be very kind and affectionate of Kirari, so much so Hiroto gets jealous of him. Also as a human, Muranishi saw that Na-san has potential as an idol and he asked him if he wanted to be an idol, to which Na-san kindly declines because he's already an idol as a cat. is Kirari's second love interest and friend, but eventual boyfriend in the manga. At first, Kirari was in love with Seiji, but as time went on, Kirari fell in love with Hiroto. In season 3, Kirari's heart begins to beat fast every time Hiroto is near her. At first, the duo's relationship began with a rocky start after Hiroto teared up Kirari's SHIPS ticket to see Seiji. However, they soon became friends and eventually fall in love. Hiroto is often the first person to help Kirari in need and, despite how he teases her, he likes her smile and is protective of her. In the anime, the two somewhat confess to each other, but don't kiss. In the manga, however, the two do confess and kiss, and they have been dating for a year by the end of the manga. is Kirari's first love interest and friend. When Kirari rescued his turtle, Kame-san, Kirari lost her balance on a bridge rail and fell. Before she could hit the ground, however, Seiji rescued her and Kirari immediately fell in love with him after his glasses and hat fell off. Seiji thanked Kirari by giving her a ticket to a SHIPS concert, saying he's an employee there. After discovering he is actually a member of the idol group SHIPS, Kirari becomes determined to become an idol. Kirari soon realizes, however, that she actually enjoys being an idol. Later in the series, Kirari begins to realize that she likes Hiroto, thus conflicting her on which SHIPS member she likes more. Finally, though, Kirari realizes that she loves Hiroto more and confesses. Although Seiji has shown signs of liking Kirari, he supports the two's relationship. is Kirari's manager. The two's relationship begin on the wrong foot when Kasumi says that although Kirari has a cute face, she has no glamour and that her becoming a top idol is impossible. However, over time, Kasumi sees that Kirari is very passionate about being an idol and slowly begins to respect her. The two eventually form a mutual friendship. is the manager of SHIPS and has a good relationship with Kirari. Having a good eye for idols, he sees that Kirari would make a great idol, which ends up to be spot on. Muranishi and Kirari have a mutual friendship. is Kirari's father and, according to episode 98, her number one fan. Both of them love each other deeply and care for each other. However, Takashi has been overprotective of his daughter, such as in episode 4 when Takashi doesn't allow Kirari to be an idol. Takashi tells her that the reason why he's against it is because they might never be able to sit together at the table again. However, he allows Kirari to become an idol when she shows him how determined and serious she is to become an idol. is Kirari's mother, as discovered in episode 101. When Kirari and her brother, Subaru, were young, Luna left her family in pursuit of her dream to become an actress, and challenged Takashi to see who can reach their dreams first. Although she is Kirari's mother, she is very serious when it comes to acting and has harshly criticized Kirari's acting, making Kirari have second thoughts about Luna being her mother. However, after Luna overhears her mother's conversation with Kirari about how happy Luna was when Kirari was born, Luna decides to tell Kirari she is her mother after completing the shooting of the film. Luna then asks Kirari to go to Hollywood with her to become an actress. Kirari, however, declines after realizing she wants to continue being an idol and stay with her friends and family. is Kirari's older brother. They look very similar, so much so Subaru manages to convince everybody that he is Kirari in episode 20 when he is disguised as her. Subaru lives in New York City in America to pursue a career in acting, but hasn't had much luck. So when he returns to Japan and discovers that his little sister has become a successful idol, he becomes jealous of her. However, after getting Kirari into an accident that gave her a cold, he becomes guilty and apologizes to Kirari. In the series finale, it is assumed that Subaru does manage to become an actor, as he is seen with his mother and the American celebrity Tina Garland on a set of a movie shoot. is Kirari's friend and rival, and also the other member of Kira☆Pika. When they first meet, Hikaru acts rude and arrogantly toward Kirari, but it is later revealed that Hikaru is insecure and has stage fright. Eventually, Kirari helps Hikaru get over her fear. The two slowly become very close friends, but after an accident where Hikaru's crush, Tsubasa Wataru, gets hurt, Hikaru quits being an idol. However, Kirari holds one final Kira☆Pika concert before the two split up. Despite splitting up, the two remain good friends, as shown in Episode 153 when Hikaru goes to see Kirari win the Diamond Queen title. is Kirari's friend and rival, and also the second member of Milky Way. The two first meet when Noel saves Kirari from an incoming truck on the road. However, because of her short hair and clothes, Kirari mistakes Noel as a boy and tries to get out of her grasp, but knocks Noel's hat off, revealing herself as a girl. Eventually, Muranishi introduces Noel to Kirari as the second Kirari. However, Noel says she has no interest in becoming an idol and leaves. Therefore, Kirari decides to try to convince Noel. Because of Kirari's persistence, Noel says she'll become an idol if Kirari can prevent a soccer ball from getting into the goal. After many tries and failures, Kirari finally catches the ball and Noel agrees to becomes an idol. The two eventually become friends, and Kirari manages to get Noel and Kobeni to like each other. is Kirari's friend and rival, and also the third member of Milky Way. The two first meet when Kirari and Hiroto were outside the agency building, and Kobeni asks them if anyone lives there. When they say the building isn't a residential building, she leaves and the two comment that she's very odd. A few episodes later, Kirari meets Kobeni in the forest while Kobeni is searching for something. Kirari decides to help Kobeni search for it, but eventually has to leave to do idol work. Kirari asks Kobeni to join her and she agrees. Slowly, Kobeni and Kirari form a friendship, and when Muranishi asks Kobeni to become a member of Milky Way, she refuses. Kirari soon finds out that Kobeni's mother is a photographer and has to move around a lot, thus Kobeni has to leave the friends she made. Over time, Kobeni begins to believe that making friends isn't worth it as she is constantly moving. However, when she and Kirari go see a movie they both star in, at the end of the film the friends Kobeni made in various countries thank her for being a good friend and say that they'll never forget her. Kobeni then agrees to become a member of Milky Way and she and Kirari become friends. Despite not getting along with Noel at first, Kirari helps the two become friends. is Kirari's rival and eventual friend. Being rivals, Fubuki constantly tries to defeat Kirari, either fairly or unfairly. One reason Fubuki may hate Kirari so much is that Fubuki was once like Kirari as a child, but when she helped an elderly woman and arrived late to the set, another girl replaced her and Fubuki was scolded by her agent, despite Fubuki saying she was helping someone. Even after realizing that Kirari is the better idol, Fubuki refuses to give up and constantly rivals Kirari. is Kirari's rival and possible friend. Izumi has a burning hatred towards Kirari, believing that she has a relationship with Hiroto. Izumi does everything he can to prevent Kirari from becoming Hiroto's girlfriend, but ultimately fails. In the last episode of the anime, it seems that the two have a mutual relationship because Izumi is seen smiling at Kirari's performance. Songs All of Tsukishima Kirari's songs and albums can be found here. Ending Anime In Episode 153, Kirari defeats Noel and Kobeni for the Diamond Queen title and receives a crown. It is assumed that Kirari and Hiroto are still in a relationship due to him hugging her and wishing her to do her best. In the credits, a picture of everybody is seen with Kirari in the center wearing the crown. It is assumed that Kirari continues to be a famous idol and is able to carry on after splitting with Milky Way, and it seems that Noel and Kobeni have been successful in their solo career as well. Manga In the final chapter, Kirari has a long distance relationship with Hiroto after he left for a year to practice dancing with Seiji in New York. As she hosts a concert, SHIPS surprises her by returning earlier than expected. Seiji gets Kirari and Hiroto to talk privately, which they talk about their feelings and share their second kiss. In the climax, the concert is a success and it is assumed Kirari continues work with SHIPS as she continues her idol career. Name Origin "Tsukishima" means "moon island," which could refer to Kirari's mother's second name, Luna. "Kira" means "shining," which may be why "Kirarin Revolution" translates to "Shining Revolution" in English. Category:Character Category:Idol Category:Main Category:Females Category:Pink